


I need you (to get this)

by dishonestdreams



Series: Fifteen Minute Scribbles [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Human Trafficking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams
Summary: Danny's pissed, Steve's unrepentant and sometimes words do speak louder than actions





	I need you (to get this)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts), [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> Ficlet the fourth in this challenge, for a shiny new fandom!
> 
> Prompt was _"Hawaii Five-O, Preference"_

Danny at least waits until they’re out of earshot of their HPD colleagues and the now-arrested suspect before he rounds on Steve. All things told, he’s pretty fucking proud of that.

He is not fucking proud of Steve.

“Are you actually completely fucking insane?” he snaps, and Steve just stops and stares at him, all confused innocence and spreads his hands wide.

“Danno, what?”

“Don’t do that,” Danny grates out and he rams his hands in his pocket because the alternative is going to be that he punches Steve in the face, and he’s got no urge to pull their relationship right back to the level where Danny takes a swing at Steve and Steve starts pulling out his Seal ninja shit. “Don’t fucking ‘Danno’ me and pretend like you don’t know why I’m pissed? What the hell was that back there?”

_Now_ Steve gets it; and his face shifts from confused to mulish stubborn in the blink of an eye. “We’re not doing this,” he says, low and warning. “I did my job, Danno, and I might add it got us the intel we needed. End of discussion.”

“No, no,” Danny says, and that anger’s still burning bright under his skin. “No, see, for it to be the end of the discussion we would need to have actually _talked_ about the fact that you have just violated at least six different police procedures which will make this evidence and everything we get from it completely inadmissible in court. We would also need to have talked about the fact that you’ve basically killed our case dead in the water and even if we’ve managed to stop this shitheel now, he’ll be back on the streets in a matter of days and he’ll be pulling the same shit and possibly something worse before we know it. So, no, Steven, discussion is not over.”

Steve scowls, “An entire warehouse full of girls, _Detective_. An entire fucking warehouse of girls not getting loaded onto a ship to fuck knows where _tonight_. What, you’d rather we didn’t rescue them?”

“Fuck off,” Danny says, and he’s in Steve’s face, his hands fisted in Steve’s shirt, and there are alarm bells going off in his hind brain that he can’t even hear properly, but he still knows this is a bad idea. Epic on the scale of fucking bad ideas but he _just doesn’t care_. “I wanted to save the next warehouse full, and the one after that, _Commander_. I wanted to send that piece of human garbage to rot in a jail cell until his teeth fall out and his balls drop off, and you fucked that up.”

“Let go, Danny,” Steve says, quiet and deadly and Danny’s clearly got a fucking death wish, because he doesn’t. He can’t make himself; he has to make Steve _get it_. Then Steve moves, faster than Danny was prepared for and he has no real fucking idea what happens other than it’s vicious and painful and it ends with Danny eating dust, pinned against the floor, with his right arm twisted behind him and Steve’s knee in the small of his back.

It’s fucked up that they still haven’t managed to get any further than _this_.

Steve leans in, closer than he probably needs to, “I know, okay. I _know_ , and I did too. But those girls were out of time and if you think for one fucking second that I’m going to let the rules get in the way of saving the people that need saving, then you’ve not been paying attention. That’s my line in the sand and it’s not changing, so you either need to get used to it, or get out. Chain of command, Danno; my task force, my rules. Anytime you want a transfer back to HPD, you let me know and I’ll sign it off.”

It hangs there between them, that offer, that offer that makes Danny feel sick to his stomach, and he doesn’t want that, he _doesn’t_. So, he shifts, testing Steve’s hold. “I’m not doing your paperwork on this,” he says grumpily, and it’s not an _I’m sorry_ , because he’s not fucking sorry, but he thinks it might be an _I get it_. He does, he does get it. He doesn’t fucking _like_ it, but he does get it.

“Yeah, you will,” Steve says, and all that intensity has gone, dissipated under a cheerily certain that makes Danny want to punch him in the face all over again, and his weight lifts off Danny’s back. “Come on, we can grab malasadas on the way back.”

“I’m driving,” Danny yells as Steve strides away and then he breaks into laughter as Steve gives him the finger over his shoulder without even breaking step.

It’s not an apology either, but that’s alright, Danny’s pretty sure Steve gets it too.


End file.
